A Promise Between Friends, A War Between Enemies
by meet me in my dreams
Summary: Sora made a promise to his best friend when they were younger but something happened and Sora can't remember what. Now he has to figure it out before he loses the one he needs the most forever.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own a thing because if I did Karir would be dead Sora and Riku would be screwing and kissing every three seconds. Leon Cloud and Sephiroth would so be in a three-some. It'd be all good.

Plot: Sora made a promise to his best friend when they were younger but when the two start to grow apart can Sora still keep him safe from his worst enemy, himself?

Diana and Evana are OCs made by me.

_The past Riku: 7 Sora 6 1/2_

The present Riku: 17 Sora 16 1/2

Chapter 1: A Promise Between Friends, A War Between Enemies

_The little silver haired boy ran quickly. His breath caught in his chest. His heart pounding against his small ribs. Tears streamed down his pale face. He ran up to the door and fell to his knees before it. Sobs broke free as the doorknob twisted before him. A little brown haired boy look down at his best friend. No words were exchanged as the boy haired boy hugged the silver haired one. He wiped the others tears away. The silver haired boy laid his head on the others shoulder. "Wat appened, Iku?" The silver haired boy rub his eyes against the others shirt. "Iku?"_

_The little silver haired boy shook his head. The brown haired boy knew that they wouldn't speak of it know but in his heart he knew what had happened at his best friend's house. The blood on his shirt and shorts was enough proof. "We'll always be best friends right, Sora?" Sora nodded his head. _

_"Of course, Iku. We'll be best friends for forever and I'll always protect you." Riku smiled at him and nodded. _

_Riku looked up at him and smiled," Promise?_

_Sora kissed Riku's forehead. "I promise." _

-----------------------------------PRESENT DAY 10 YEARS LATER -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora woke up a beeping noise sounding in his ear. He turned to the alarm clock with a sigh. "Gahh I hate school." He stood and walked to his closet. After pulling out a light blue shirt and jeans he walked to his mirror and looked at the outfit. He looked good. Hell he looked sexy. Sora smiled at his image and laughed. He was happy that Kairi and Selphie had helped him pick out his clothes when he went shopping. He went to his backpack and double checked to make sure he wasn't forgetting something. "Pencils? Check. Notebooks? Check. Textbooks? Check. Pens? Check. Cellphone? Check. School id? Check. P.E. clothes? Check. Well that's everything." He pulled on his bag and ran down the stairs. After eating and giving his mom a quick hug and kiss he ran to catch Kairi and the others. "This is going to be a good day."

Somewhere else on the island someone woke up in a less then happy mood. The alarm clock beeped louder and louder. "What the fuck is that?" Riku stayed where he was before picking up the bat next to his bed and hitting the clock with it. The machiene let out a few more beeps before dying completely. "Finally." He rolled over again. After five mintues he gave up on sleep and got up. He stummbled to his drawer and pulled out a black shirt and some black jeans with chains dangling down. The shirt read: I use to be in love with you but I knew the knife wouldn't hurt me as much. He found a jacket that said, Go suck on a loaded gun, and put it on. "There all ready for school." He grabbed his nearly empty backpack on and walked out of the room.

Riku's mother sat in the dark kitchen, bags under her eyes showed her lack of sleep. Riku knew she wouldn't last much longer at this rate and merely left without a word. She wouldn't have heard him anyway. Two girls sat on his porch waiting for him. The twins looked up. "Hi." The black haired twin, Evana, looked at him. She wore dark blue eyeshadow that covered her eyes completely, a black cross choker around her neck, a black mini skirt that went perfectly with the long sleeve shirt that read, "Happy people die with a smile." Diana the other twin had a black ribbon that tied back her long blond hair. She had a black kitty ear headband on and a black tail to go with it. Black stockings covered slender pale legs. She to wore a black mini skirt and a black long sleeve shirt that read," Watching you lips move amuses me."

Diana and Evana stood and waited for Riku to go ahead of them. They kept silent which Riku was greatful for. He had had that dream again and he wasn't to happy about it. He could still see that morons smile and still hear his promise. "Never again will I fall for that shit." The two girls heard but neither spoke. Their friendship with Riku was much to valuable to them for them to make him angry over something as trivial as who and what will you never fall for again. The two were smart enough to keep their mouths shut even if a certain brown haired brat didn't. Laughter rang out from around the corner. Riku was too lost in thought to pay attention though and two boys collided into each other.

"Watch where your going!" Kairi yelled out at Riku as she helped Sora up. Evana and Diana helped Riku up and glared at the red head.

"Why don't you go walk into traffic?" Kairi glared at Diana.

"Why don't you go join the circus? You look like a freak." Diana looked at Evana who took a step forward.

"Easy because all you'd have to do is show up and we'd never get in." Diana smirked.

Riku and Sora glared at each other. When the girls noticed they stopped speaking to each other. Tension built up in the air between the two boys. Years of friendship seemed to flash before their eyes before it burnt away like Riku's heart. Sora finally turned away and began to walk off. Kairi opened her mouth but Sora raised a hand. "He's not worth it." Riku glared and tackled Sora. The rolled around throwing punches. Riku landed one on Sora's eye.

"I'm not worth it? I'm not fucking worth it? You know what, Sora? Your a fucking dick." He got close to Sora's ear," You destroied everything for me. You abandoned me. You let me get hurt. So your right I'm not worth it but you are worthless to me. I hope you rot in hell." He pulled back and smirked. "You broke my heart." He hit him in the mouth and busted his lip. Blood dripped from the wound as Riku stood. Tidus lunged at him but Riku lifted a foot and kicked him in the stomache. "Your not worth my time. Oh yeah Sora. See you at the funeral." Sora and Riku exchanged lookes as Kairi helped him up. Sora blinked and Riku was gone.

"What funeral, Sora?" Sora shrugged.

"I don't know." Sora eyes followed the silver haired boy as he walked away.

---------------------------PAST 10 YEARS AGO--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Red roses covered the coffin. Riku's mother clutched onto the coffin as they tried to put it in the ground. She looked at Riku and glared. "This is your fault. It's all your fault. You killed my husband. You monster! Your a monster!" Riku let the woman yell at him. Sora laied a hand on his friends shoulder. _

_"It'll be okay, Iku. I'll protect you. I'll always protect you." The two walked away from the screaming woman. _

_"Promise?" Sora nodded and kissed Riku's lips softly._

_"Promise." _

--------------------------------PRESENT DAY-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku's eyes snapped open as the last bell of the day rang. Evana and Diana were still sleeping around him. He stood and streched. The three had decided to skip their last classes and hang out in the art room. Needless to say they got tired and well slept. The real reason Riku didn't want to go to last block was because a certain brown haired boy was there and he really didn't want to have another headache that day. He poked the two girls who woke up. "Class over already?" Riku nodded as Evana poked at Diana's fake ears.

"Tommorow I get the ears." Diana shurgged.

"Fine you can have them but don't you dare lose them." Riku laughed at the two.

"Guys I'm going to head out okay?" The two girls nodded and went back to arguing about who got what ears. He walked down the empty hallway. Everything seemed eerie to him now that all the students were gone. Riku stopped. He could hear footsteps stop right behind him. With a sigh he turned to see Sora standing there alone.

"What did you lose your little swarm that follows you around everywhere or did I just get lucky enough to see you by yourself?" Sora glared at him.

"Look because of your little stunt this morning I had to go see the nurse last block to get asprin for my headache and unfortunatly while I was gone we were asigned a project." Riku nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Well it seems that since me and you were both missing the teacher decided to put us together." Riku shivered.

"Oh goodie just what I wanted to spend more time with the biggest backstabber I know." Sora glared.

"Your such an asshole, Riku." Riku snorted.

"This is coming from the guy that said we'd always be best friends."

"I made a misjudgement of character." Riku glared.

"Congrats now you can hang out with your fucking stuck up friends. You know you weren't always such an asshole, Sora, but you couldn't seem to keep well enough alone. You just had to go off and make new friends and you just had to go and be a fucking ass. I'll do this project with you, because I don't trust you with my grade, but after this if you so much as say a fucking word to me I'll kill you." Sora glared as Riku held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?" Sora looked at his hand before shaking it.

"Fine." Riku pulled away quickly. The warmth of Sora's skin was to much for him. "Now then the project will last a month. We're suppose to get inside the mind of our partner.You know figure out if they're destinied to be a serial killer or something." Riku nodded. "We're suppose to switch houses every week. Our schedules are changed if we have different classes or in our case have the same classes at different times. We'll be following each other around for a whole month and we'll have to talk about ourselves for at least five mintues a day. We'll have to record it and it will be part of the final grade. We also have to write a biblography on our partner and turn it in." Riku sighed.

"Goodie a whole month with you. So do we have to spend every waking moment together?" Sora nodded.

"When we stay at your house I'll have to follow your every move and try to see life through your eyes and vice versa. We start tonight and we start with your house." Riku stopped and looked at him.

"Well start with this." He stopped in front of a locker and slammed his head against it. "I'm so not liking this already." Sora rolled his eyes.

"So are we going?" Riku stopped and nodded.

"You know I'm starting to regret taking phsycology." Sora nodded.

"That makes two of us." The two walked in silence.

"I guess we're going by your house to get your crap?" Sora nodded and Riku sighed. "Make it quick." Sora opened the door and Riku walked into the house.

"I'll be right down. Don't touch anything." Riku bowed.

"Of course your Highness." Sora rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Sora, Honey is that you. Oh my.." Riku turned around to see Sora's mother staring at him. "Riku?" Riku smiled softly at her.

"Hey there Ms. E." The woman smiled as tears formed in her eyes. She ran up and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Oh my Riku, it's been years since I've seen you! How have you been?" Riku smiled and hugged her back.

"I've been fine. Nothing to drastic yet." The woman nodded.

"How's your mother been?" Riku's smiled faded.

"I'm not sure how much longer she'll be here. She's gone completely over the edge. Sometimes at night I hear her calling his name and then screaming at me. She can't bare the sight of me anymore, but other then that we've been fine." The woman sniffed and hugged Riku again.

"Just remember hun. I'm here if you ever need me." Riku nodded.

"Thank you." She patted his back as Sora entered the room.

"So what's going on here?" Sora sighed and held up the requirments paper.

Ms. Everheart nodded to Sora and hugged Riku one last time. "Guess this means I'll be seeing you two next week?" Sora nodded and walked out the door followed by Riku.

"You haven't told her." Sora shook his head.

"She didn't need to know. I just said that me and you drifted apart and weren't as close as before. She's been worried about you since the day of the funeral." Riku nodded.

"I'm not surprised. I did kind of fall out of her life. Without even a goodbye. Oh yeah my house isn't all to happy. Don't turn on anyof the lights in the kitchen. If you see my mother don't talk to her. She won't answer you back. Maybe today was the day but I'm not sure." Sora looked at him.

"Oh yeah Riku?" Riku looked at him. "Who's funeral were you talking about this morning?" Riku smirked.

"My mom's." He opened the door to his house as a woman lunged at him with a knife. Her skin was pale and her blond hair was brown with dirt. She was skinny and resembled a skelelinton in Sora's opinion. Her eyes were dull and bags hung below her eyes. Riku managed to hole the knife away from him. The woman start screaming at him but neither boy could understand.

Riku pushed the woman off. She looked around then at her son. "Monster." Riku just looked at her. The woman lifted the knife. "You ill neva catch mea." She licked her dry lips and held the knife above her head and stabbed it straight through her heart. Sora gasp and Riku continued to look at her. The woman laughed out madly before falling to the floor and finally dying. Riku looked at Sora.

"Call the cops. Tell them she's gone." Sora nodded and called the police. All he knew was that this was going to be the worst month of his life.

Kit: What do you guys think? I'm going to be haunted by that image of Riku's mother though gahh. Send me reviews please.


	2. Cops and Memories

I don't own a thing because if I did Kairi would be dead Sora and Riku would be screwing and kissing every three seconds. Leon Cloud and Sephiroth would so be in a three-some. It'd be all good.

Plot: Sora made a promise to his best friend when they were younger but when the two start to grow apart can Sora still keep him safe from his worst enemy, himself?

Diana and Evana are OCs made by me.

_The past Riku: 7 Sora 6 1/2_

The present Riku: 17 Sora 16 1/2

Chapter 2:Cops and Memories Project: Day 1

"Riku?" Sora walked after the older boy. "Riku?" Still no answer. "Riku, what's going on?" Riku shrugged. "Riku tell me how long she's been like that." Riku still ignored him. "Riku, what the hell is your problem?" Riku stopped and turned towards Sora.

"It's none of your damn business, Sora so drop it! That thing that you saw was wasting away anyway. It's better that she took herself out, but she did it because she hated me. Happy now. That woman hated me and that's why she killed herself and before the weeks up the story will be that I killed my poor mother in her sleep. So go write that into your report and while your at it go fuck yourself!" Sora stopped and looked over Riku's body. He was still taller then Sora but he always wore baggy clothes. Sora suspected that he was close to skin and bones but kept quite. His skin had always been pale but it use to be a hot pale not a sickly one. The bright eyes that Sora remembered were just that, a memory.

Riku turned back and started towards his room again. "Riku how long has she been like that?"

Riku shrugged," Do you mean how long has she been calling me a monster or how long has she been trying to kill me?"

"Both." Riku sighed.

"She's been calling me a monster since the day of the funeral and she's been trying to kill me ever since..." Riku look to the floor.

"Since when?" Riku looked back at him his eyes glistening with unshed tears that turned into pure hatered.

"Since the day you left me behind as if I were a toy that no longer deserved your attention.She never tried to hurt me when you were around something about me looking human still, but then you left me behind. The moment you were out of my life she tried to straggle me and a week later she tried to poison me. Soon I became a light sleeper and I stopped eating all together and eventually she wasjust sitting there waiting for the perfect moment to kill me. That's the first thing she's said to me in years." Riku turned back towards his room.

"You must be upset." Riku shook his head.

"I'm not." Sora gasped.

"But she was your mothe.." Riku turned around a glare in his eyes.

"That bitch wasn't my mother. My mother died the moment she blamed me for everything. A mother is suppose to protect her child from all harm. She's suppose to try and cheer them up when they get sad. A mother would never call her child a monster. A mother would never try to kill her child. A mother doesn't laugh when her child loses their best friend. She doesn't say that they don't deserve friends. Your mother doesn't smirk whenever her child's heart is broken. A mother is suppose to be the person that you can depend on and run to for saftey, your not suppose to fear for your life around your mother. So no Sora, I'm not upset that she's dead. Now I can go to sleep without fear of never waking up again because my mother went crazy one night. I can finally eat something other then cafeteria food to survive. I can finally turn on the bloody lights without seeing those eyes watching me. I hated her for everything so no Sora, I'm not upset and I really don't care that she's dead."

Sora's mouth hung open," Riku, I'm so so." Riku turned back towards his room.

"Stop it, Sora. Your not sorry. You can never be sorry." Sora looked at the boy before him. Guilt riseing in his heart.

"If I would have known I would have stayed." Riku stopped and looked at him a sad look in his eyes.

"No Sora, you wouldn't have." Riku turned away and opened the door to his room. Somewhere deep inside Sora's heart he knew that Riku was right and it hurt him more then any words ever could.Sora took a few steps into the dark room. Memories of old times began to resurface for the first time in years.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------PAST----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Iku, wake up!" The little ball of energy climbed ontop of the bed and jumped around on it. "Upo! Upo! Upo! Upo! Upo!" Riku groaned in his sleep and rolled over his face facing Sora. Sora sat down and leaned in close to Riku's face. Riku's arms shot out and caught Sora around the waist. "Ahh, Iku!" The other boy smiled softly and snuggled into Sora._

_"You're a teddy bear now, Ora." Sora sighed and laid down beside Riku. Riku's arms went up and wrapped around Sora's chest. Sora ran his hand through the silver strands._

_"I love you, Iku." The other boy responded with a snore. "I always will." _

---------------------------------------------------------PRESENT--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora shook his head as Riku flopped down on his bed. The room hadn't changed much from the one in Sora's memory except that it was darker and felt less then safe. Riku leaned against the wall as he parted the curtains allowing light into the dusty room. Pictures and books littered the floor. Old blood stains stained a few of the pictures. Sora looked down at a stack of pictures that were the least dusty. Pictures of a smiling family looked back up at him. As he flipped through them the family faded into pictures of two little boys and soon their was only Riku. He shifted back to the pictures of him and Riku. One was of two little boys smiling and running around, the next was one of the two boys hugging, the last one was the two boys dressed in black kissing.

"Where'd you get this?" Riku looked over at the picture and sighed.

"Your mother took it at the funeral. She made me a copy and told me that the two of us were cute together and that we belonged together. She said that I was all you ever thought about and that when we were older we'd end up together and be happy. Even though all of it was a lie I can't seem to make myself through them away. I just don't have the heart to."

Sora continued to shift through the pictures," Why?"

"Because I'm afraid that if I throw them away then that part of me will have never happened. It's a reminder that I use to be that smiling boy that spent his time with his best friend. His first love." Sora opened his mouth to say something but Riku finished his thought," And the first person to ever break their promise to me."

He pulled out a cigerrette as he listened for the sirens. "Riku, this wasn't my fault! So don't go blaming me." Riku shrugged.

"It's never your fault is it, Sora? Your so bloody perfect so it can never be your fault. It'll always be mine."

Sora looked at the boy and sighed,"Riku."

Riku glared at him," You want to know what it's like to be me?"

Sora blinked," It's for the project."

Riku snorted. "My name is Riku Itamori. I hate a brat named Sora Itami." Sora glared at him but kept writing. "My mom just commited suicide after trying to murder me again, and all I want out of life is to.."

Sora looked up," Is to what?"

Riku looked at him," Is to die."

Sora blinked," What?"

Riku sighed," I said all I want is to die. I have since I was little. Even when you were still my friend. I didn't want to live but I didn't want to leave you but in the end you left me."

Sora put his pen down." Why Riku?"

Riku shrugged and took a drag from his cigerrtte. "Because I'm always in people's way. I'm a waste of space. I'm worthless. Pick your reason I've got more from my mother but if you want some from my dad we'll need more then a month." Sora walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Riku shrugged it off and returned his gaze to the window.

"Riku." Riku didn't look at him. "Riku, the cops are here." Riku nodded and walked out of the room. Sora's eyes followed the boy then looked back around the room. He noticed some of the pictures had burns through them or were missing a face. Including ones of him. Sora ran out after the boy.

The silver haired boy stood talking to a cop with white hair and eerie yellow eyes. Two other cops covered the body and carried her out. The white haired cop said that he'd get the story and return after he made sure Riku was okay. As soon as the other two left the house the man turned and smirked at Riku. "It's been awhile, Riku. You don't come visit me anymore." Riku looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry." The man pushed Riku up against the wall.

"I've missed you so much, little Iku." Riku cringed at the old nickname that Sora had given him. The older man laughed," Did you miss me?" Riku bit his lip and remained silent. The man bit roughly on the side of Riku's neck causing him to cry out. Sora took a step out and looked at Riku who mouthed to go back upstairs. Sora turned and went up two stairs and looked at the mirror that reflected the whole living room. The man had his hand under Riku's shirt and was licking at his neck. "Your such a pretty boy." Sora covered his mouth when he noticed the tears that fell down Riku's cheeks. "So pretty." The man whispered. "Now your mommy's gone so I can come visit more often. Your all alone again, little Iku." He spat out the nickname that Sora had given him. "Tell me you love me more then him. Tell me you want me more. Give me your heart." Riku shook his head.

"I can't." The man threw Riku to the floor and straddled the boy. He pulled the boy's shirt off, followed shortly by his pants and boxers.

"Say it." Riku shook his head side to side," But Iku. You know I can give you pleasure that he never could give you. He doesn't even care about you anymore. He has a girl by his side to keep him company remember. Let me take your pain away. Let me have your heart." Riku didn't fight back but laid there unresponsive. The man licked his lip's as he let his eyes trace over Riku's body. A finger traced down Riku's thigh and over a bruse. "Seems like you still have marks from our last playdate." Riku let out a sob as a finger was shoved into him. "Don't fight it you'll only make it harder for yourself. Just let me have you." Riku forced body to stop struggling.

The man above him kissed his bleeding lip softly at first before thrusting his tounge past the boy's lips. He pushed another finger into the boy as he bit his lip. A moan escaped Riku as the man pushed against his prostate. The removed his fingers and unzipped his pants letting his erection fall out. "You know Iku, I had a dream about you last night. It was about the night we met. Remember? The night you killed your father and those two men." He pressed his tip into Riku. A scream tore it's way through Riku's throat. He tried to push away but the man above him continued to push into him.

"Stop. Please." The man shook his head and pushed into the boy quicker. "Ansem please stop!" The man stopped with a smirk.

"As you wish." Riku forced his body to relax so that the man could hurry up and finish. Soon the pain faded and he opened his eyes. "Ready?" Riku nodded. Ansem pulled out and slammed back into Riku's already sore body. Ansem grabbed Riku's member and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. "Come for me, Riku. Only me. Come for me!" Riku let out a sob as he exploded into the man's hand. Ansem pulled Riku's hair roughly as he finished off inside the boy. He pulled out and dropped Riku's head against the floor. "I'm the only one that cares for you and one day you will give me what I want even if it kills you."

He fixed himself and left the house leaving a crying Riku behind. Sora came around the corner and watched as Riku curled himself up into a ball. "Riku?" He reached out to touch the boy but Riku scooted away from him. "Riku?" No answer. "Riku." Sora rubbed the boy's back. Riku moved away from him. "Riku?"

"Please stop. No more. Riku chocked out.

"Riku, it's me." Sora grabbed at Riku's shoulder.

"Please leave me alone! I don't want to! Please stop! Daddy don't. Not again." Sora let go of the boy. Riku's tears fell harder. "Ora, help me." Sora bit his lip as a tear fell down his cheek. "Ora...save me."

Kit: Sad I know. sniff Review me please even if it's just a simple good or bad. please please oh please review


	3. Kermlin Dusk

I don't own a thing because if I did Kairi would be dead Sora and Riku would be screwing and kissing every three seconds. Leon Cloud and Sephiroth would so be in a three-some. It'd be all good.

Sorry it's been awhile but my friend died, I have work, and projects due so I apologize,

Plot: Sora made a promise to his best friend when they were younger but when the two start to grow apart can Sora still keep him safe from his worst enemy, himself?

Song: Kremlin Dusk by Utada Hikaru I love this song

Diana and Evana are OCs made by me.

_The past Riku: 7 Sora 6 1/2_

The present Riku: 17 Sora 16 1/2

Chapter 3: Kremlin Dusk

_**All along I was searching for my Lenore**_

_**In the words of Mr. Edgar Allan Poe**_

_**Now I'm sober and nevermore**_

_**Will the raven come to bother me at home**_

_**Calling you**_

_**Calling you home**_

_**You**_

_**Calling you**_

_**Calling you home**_

_--------------The Past----------------------_

_Riku looked up at his father as he entered the room with a smirk. " Riku, you've been a bad boy. Telling your mother that you didn't want to go out and spend the day with me. We would have had so much fun but now you have to be punished." The man grabbed Riku's wrist and threw him onto the bed. He straddled the boy as Riku started to cry. _

_**"**Please stop. No more." The little boy cried out._

_"But Riku we're just getting started." The man laughed as he pulled away Riku's short with one pull. _

_"Please leave me alone! I don't want to! Please stop! Daddy don't. Not again_._" Riku cried out as the man removed his own pants. _

_"But Riku it always gets more fun then this and you like fun remember. You and your little friend Sora have it all the time we're just having big kid fun. So enjoy it." The man pushed into Riku's body dry making the child scream out as tears fell freely down his face. "No one cares about you. Not me. Not your mother. Even that little friend of yours will leave you one day and you'll be all alone. Your better off dead. Your nothing. Worthless. A monster."_

_Riku shook his head side to side. "Ora, help me!" The boy let his head fall to the side as his father thrusted into him violently. The stars outside his window shone so brightly outside. Riku wished that he could be free to shine and live brightly as the stars did but he was worthless and no one would help him but he had to hope that he's pleas would be heard. By someone. Anyone. "Ora, save me."_

_--------------The Present-----------------_

Riku opened his eyes to the darkness of his room. "How did I get up here?"

"I dragged your ass up the stairs after you passed out and finally quit screaming." Riku's eyes widened before his eyes became downcasted.

"What did you hear?" Sora shrugged.

"Nothing much unless you screaming daddy don't. And please stop and oh yeah help me. Ora, save me! Riku when the fuck were you gonna tell me what your dad was doing? What the hell. How could I help you if I didn't know it was happening? And who the fuck was that downstairs? You didn't fight him off to hard did you. What the fuck are you some kind of whore or something? Wouldn't surprise me Kairi told me you were a bad seed and that it was good when we stopped being friends. I knew I was stupid to actually feel sorry for you!" Riku's mouth fell open before he glared at Sora.

" Don't you fucking start with me Sora Itami! A. I did tell you. Me and you had plans remember to try and call the police but then the old bastard died."

"Because you killed him! That man said you killed him!"

"Oh so now you seemed to think that the reason we couldn't say anything was because I killed him. Sora you already knew that! You told me that they'd understand that it was out of self defense or some buillshit like that!" Sora looked confused.

"What the hell are you talking about you never told me any of that. I should have listened to Kairi and stayed in class so I didn't get group with a crazy asshole." Riku glared at Sora.

"Your saying you honestly don't remember me telling you?" Sora rolled his eyes.

"Yea I don't know cause you never told me you lying asshole." Riku snorted.

"No I told you. I told you everything. Because I trusted you with everything I had and all I really had in life was you.You took everything away when you left Sora Itami. You took my life, my soul, and my heart when you went away. That man downstairs was Ansem. He's been trying to make me get over you because I told him to. I'm not a whore because he's the only one I sleep with. I've been with him since you left. He was there and offered me a place to stay when summer came and I needed food. Or when I wanted to feel someone's touch other then the harsh slap from my mother. Diana and Evana are his nieces and we became really close since they live with him. Ansem is the only person who doesn't think of me as some kind of monster and as for Kairi that bitch is nothing but trouble. She was always trying to break us apart. Hell I even heard her swear that one day she was going to hit you with a rock and get rid of every memory of me you had so she could have you all to herself.

"Looks like she didn't need the rock. Your nothing more then her lap dog. Ever since you went to that damn camp you've never been the same. You didn't even seem to know me anymore. You know what Sora. You nearly killed me the day you came back with that confused look on your face as if you couldn't figure out why I was there. Then when I tried to hug you you pushed me down and asked me what the hell was wrong me and my faggot ass. The you ran over to Kairi and you two kissed right in front of me. Do you now how I felt Sora. I was devistaded. I couldn't believe it. That night I went home and cut my wrists open just to watch them bleed. I wanted to be dead Sora, and to tell you the truth I think your mom would have been the only one to care. Your mom Sora, not mine but yours."

Sora looked at the boy. Something not quite right in Sora's mind. If everything Riku had just said was true then Sora was missing a huge gap in his memory. He tried to remember but everything was blurred or blank. He tried but it hurt as he drew nothing more then a blank. Now Sora had to face the basic question. Who was lying, Riku or Kairi.

_**By the door you said you had to go**_

_**Couldn't help me any anymore**_

_**This I saw coming long before**_

_**So I kept on staring out the window**_

_**Calling you,**_

_**Calling you home...**_

_**You,**_

_**Calling you,**_

_**Calling you home...**_

_"Riku I have to go. My mom has been saving up for me to go to this camp for almost a year. I'll be home soon I promise." Riku continued to stare out the window as Sora tried to convince him that he'd be back soon. Something in Riku's gut told him not to let Sora go. To offer to work everyday until his mom was payed back for the trip but Sora's heart was set on it. There was no way for Riku to go because his mother would never allow it and it was to late to sign up. _

_"Promise me you'll come back to me." Sora sighed._

_"I promise Iku. I always come back to you. You are my heart. My world. I love you. I always will but I can't help you right now. It's only a month I'll be back before you know I'm gone and then we'll set everything striaght." Riku nodded and turned to Sora. _

_"I love you, Ora." Sora smiled and kissed Riku softly on the lips. _

_"One day when we're older we'll be together and you can be Riku Itami." Riku laughed. _

_"Or you can be Sora Itamori." Sora smiled and kissed Riku again. _

_"Heh I'll be home soon..." _

_Home? Where is home? Sora? SORA! Sora is my home, but I can't find him. _

_"Where's your home Riku?" I don't know I can't find him. Sora! Sora! Please find me. Save me. I want to go home. I want to be back with you. I miss you. Sora you promised! You promised to come home... What is home? With a mother? No my mother doesn't like me. With a father? No mine is dead and he didn't like me either. _

_"Love." Huh who's there. "Love is where home is. Home is what you want it to be but a true home remains in your heart." My heart? " Yes your heart." But Sora has my heart. Sora! Sora is my home...but he has Kairi...I'm not his home anymore. "Sometimes things aren't as they seem. You are still his home...Your home is within your heart...Never let the darkness take that away." Darkness? I have darkness? "Everyone does my child...Darkness will come in at your saddest moment and manifest until it's to late.." I'm sorry...I must be nothing but darkness. "You are not child." How do you know? How do you know? "Heh cause your still alive...you still feel love no matter how far you push it away...your home is still burning deep within you and he is still there. Remember don't forget to find home...Home is where the heart is." _

_Home...Home...My home is with Sora...My life is with Sora...I'm still in love with Sora...Home. Come home soon Sora...I miss you. Home...come home. Back with me please I need you to be here with me so we can have the home I never had...Sora, come home soon._

_**I am a natural entertainer**_

_**Aren't we all holding pieces of dying ember?**_

_**I'm just trying to remember who I can call,**_

_**Who can I call?**_

_**Home,**_

_**Calling you,**_

_**Calling you...**_

_**I run a secret propaganda**_

_**Aren't we all hiding pieces of broken anger?**_

_**I'm just trying to remember who I can call,**_

_**Who can I call?**_

****Riku opened his eyes and looked at the boy sleeping on the floor on a sleeping bag that Riku had forgotten he had owned. Riku almost felt at peace with Sora there but he knew better then to let himself fall for him again, and yet it seemed so hard when he looked at him. "It's only a month and then he'll run off with her again... He never loved me. I mean who could. I'm a used little play thing." Riku sighed as he rolled back onto his bed.

"Iku..." Riku blinked and looked back at Sora who was sprawled out on the floor like he use to do when they were kids. "Iku...I miss you." Riku bit his lip and sighed.

"It's just a dream. He doesn't feel that way anymore. Wait a minute dreams."_"Sometimes things aren't as they seem. You are still his home...Your home is within your heart...Never let the darkness take that away." _Riku shook his head. "That's it I need to tell Ansem to be more gently with me next time...Oh Shit Ansem." Riku jumped up from his bed careful to not disturb Sora. He queitly walked to the living room were the phone was. He took a deep breath and dailed the number he now knew by heart. He wait one ring..Two rings.

"Hello?" Riku sighed he was still up.

"Sorry I never called." There was a sigh on the other end.

"It's okay. How you doing I didn't ruff you up to bad did I?"

"No but you gave Sora the idea that I'm a whore."

"Sora? You mean he was there?"

"Yes. We have the project and we're forced to spend a whole month together.."

"I see. Riku remember what we talked about when you first told me about Sora?"

"Yes."

"You do realize that I inteand to use this to my advantage because one of two things will happen love. Either you two will stop being stupid and realize your in love again or I'll keep you for myself. No sweat of my back but Di and Eva really want you to be happy and your happy here but we're all like family and your over reactant mother who happens to be in love with someone. Just remember Riku whatever happens I'll still be there for you...In fact why don't you bring him by one day. I'd like to meet the one that managed to wreak your world in one day."

Riku sighed," Alright I'll bring him by...but no funnty business."

"Who little ol me? Why I'd never."

"Yea and if we put a rabbit in with a pack of wolves the rabbit would live in peace. I just hope you know what your doing cause I'm not helping you in anyway."

"Heh don't worry I've got the wonder twins here. They'll help me fix you two back together. See you soon love. Kiss kiss." Riku rolled his eyes as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Riku jumped and looked over his shoulder. Sora looked at him with sleepy eyes as he yawned. Riku blushed for a second before lowering his head. Sora wasn't his anymore he just had to tell that to his heart. _ "Everyone does my child...Darkness will come in at your saddest moment and manifest until it's to late.." _Riku sighed, "How do you know that I'm not controled by the darkness?". _"Heh cause your still alive...you still feel love no matter how far you push it away...your home is still burning deep within you and he is still there. Remember don't forget to find home...Home is where the heart is." _

_**Born in a war of opposite attraction**_

_**It isn't, or is it a natural conception?**_

_**Torn by the arms in opposite directions**_

_**It isn't, or is it a Modernist reaction?**_

_**Born in a war of opposite attraction**_

_**It isn't, or is it a natural conception?**_

_**Torn by the arms in opposite directions**_

_**It isn't, or is it a Modernist reaction?**_

****"That was Ansem and he's decided that we should have a visit. You, me, him, and the wonder twins." Sora rolled his eyes.

"It's your part of the project so why not." Riku sneered and walked passed Sora making sure to bump into him hard." Ow what the fuck was that for? "

"You know everytime I start to think that the old Sora is back you open your mouth and manage to give the bloody wake up call that I could live without." Riku ran up to his room and threw himself down on the bed. He closed his eyes tightly in an attempt to keep the tears at bay.

"Riku? Are you okay?" Sora slowly walked into the room.

"Yeah Sora, I'm just one big fucking ray of sunshine." Riku rolled over and looked at Sora his eyes glistening with tears. Sora sighed and walked into the room.

"Look Riku I'm So..." Sora tripped on the blanket on the floor landing on Riku's bed ontop of Riku with his lips pressed against Riku's. The two sat frozen in place as warmth rushed through them. Sora pulled away slowly and looked into Riku's eyes. _"I promise Iku. I always come back to you. You are my heart. My world. I love you. I always will but I can't help you right now. It's only a month I'll be back before you know I'm gone and then we'll set everything striaght." _'Set what striaght? What's going on?' _"Riku I have to go. My mom has been saving up for me to go to this camp for almost a year. I'll be home soon I promise." _ Sora looked at Riku and for a moment a little boy looked back at him except he had a sad smile. _"I love you, Ora." '_Ora? No one's called me that in so long. Riku called me that the day I left but that can't be...we weren't friends then.' _"Heh I'll be home soon..." _'Home?'

Riku looked at Sora and blinked. He felt as if he had just watched his whole life go by and relived every wonderful kiss the two had shared. Gis heart was beating quickly in his chest as he watched the boy above him. Sora looked down at him with confused eyes. "Riku?" Riku blinked as Sora pressed his lips to his again. "Riku I love you. I love only you. Never leave me. " The Riku underneath him began to cry as the room filled with light.

_**Is it like this**_

_**(Born in a war of opposite attraction)**_

_**Is it always the same?**_

_**When a heartache begins,**_

_**(Torn by the arms in opposite directions)**_

_**Is it like this?**_

_**Do you like this?**_

_**(Born in a war of opposite attraction)**_

_**Is it always the same?**_

_**Will you come back again?**_

_**(Torn by the arms in opposite directions)**_

_**Do you like this?**_

Sora shot up from his place on the floor. Riku was still lying in his bed asleep as the sun started to rise behind the curtains. 'It was a dream?' Something inside of Sora hurt and it made Sora want to break down and cry. He had seen something that felt familiar in the dream a look at his forgotten memory. If it were true then Kairi had a lot of explaing to do but for now Sora wanted nothing more then to lay back down and sleep. "No more Riku dreams. must sleep." With that Sora fell back into the blanketand within a minute he was out like a lightbulb that had been smashed in with a sludge hammer.

Riku looked over at the tape recorder. '5 minutes?' Riku reached out his hand and popped out the tape. Riku was written across it in the teachers handwriting. He place the tape back in and sighed as he pressed record. Riku sighed as he looked over at Sora. "By the door you said you had to go. Couldn't help me any anymore. This I saw coming long before. So I kept on staring out the window. Calling you, Calling you home...You, Calling you, . Calling you home...I am a natural entertainer. Aren't we all holding pieces of dying ember?. I'm just trying to remember who I can call, Who can I call?Is it always the same?

When a heartache begins,Is it always the same? Will you come back again?" Riku sang softly into the tape recorder as he stared at the sleeping brunette.

"All along I was searching for my Lenore. In the words of Mr. Edgar Allan Poe. Now I'm sober and nevermore. Will the raven come to bother me at home. Calling you. Calling you home." Riku let the song die out after skiping from he middle to the beginning. "Sora why do you do this to me? I love'd you once isn't that enough. Isn't enough that you broke me apart the first time. You've forgetten everything it seems that ever happened before you went away. I run a secret propaganda. Aren't we all hiding pieces of broken anger? I'm just trying to remember who I can call, Who can I call?If you like this, Will you remember my name? Will you come play it again, If you like this? Oh, do you like this?" With that Riku turned off the tape recorder and set it down where it had once been.

He looked over to where a clock shown the time brightly in green. He had to get a new one since he broke the other one with a bat...good thing Ansem made sure he had a closet full. "6:59 hmm Sora's susppose to follow my every move heh...this should be fun. Yo Sora wake the fuck up!" Sora mummbled something in his sleep before something landed on him. It didn't feel to heavey but when he looked up he saw Riku sitting on him. "Don't you dare tell me I'm heavy you little prick I am underweight."

Sora bit his lip when he realized that it was true. "Okay fine I won't but could you get off of me." Riku stood and walked over to his closet. He pulled out a pair of black trip pants withs little handcuffs on the back. He pulled out a long sleeve black shirt that said "The best part of what has happen must have been the part I missed." written in pink. He walked over to a little bag and pulled out some eyeliner and mascara. He looked over his shoulder at Sora.

"You going to go to school like that?" Sora shook his head and stood up to retrieve his bag. Riku took this chance to go into the bathroom and change. "Just cause he knows I'm underweight doesn't mean he needs a close up of it.He quickly brushed his teeth and got dressed before applying his make up. Out of fun he had gotten his Naruto headband as well. When he came out Sora was dressed and ready to go. Riku grabbed his backpack which was still as empty as yesterday and walked out leaving Sora behind to retrieve his notbook and tape recorder.

Diana and Evana stood at his doorstep waiting for him to come out. Diana once again wore a black mini skirt except with a Gir shirt that said I want to be a mongoose with Gir dressed like a mongoose. She had blak and pink stockings on and black vans. She was with her cat ears today. Evana wore the ears and had a similar outfit except her shirt had Gir and said Let's make cupcakes and Gir holding a cupcake. "You ladies look lovely as ever." They smirked.

"Don't try to be nice to us Riku you know what we have planned." Evana said darkly.

"You and the asshole will be together again or else we'll have another uncle. Who just happens to a be a sexy yet skinny man." Riku rolled his eyes at the two as Sora walked out. He looked at the girls who merely looked back at him.

"Umm good morning. Diana. Goodmorning Evana." The two nodded.

"Aw Riku would you like some help today looks like Uncle gave you a hard time yesterday." Diana and Eana walked over to him.

"Don't you two be nice to me when I mad at you...and yes." The two smirk at him.

"Heh coming Itami?" Sora nodded and followed behind the strange group. 'I Riku's telling the truth and if I would have stayed with him would he still be friends with these two? If he would have then would I have been friends with them?'

"Come on Sora!" Evana cried out. Sora shook his head and ran after the three. When they reached the corner they ran into Kairi and the others.

"Watch where your going you ingrates!" She yelled out before she caught sight of Sora. "Oh Sora honey I'm so sorry you got grouped up with trash but you don't need to spend every waking moment with him do you? I mean really now it wouldn't be the first time you've ignored the directions and got a good grade. Come on Sora you can still sit with me on the bus." Sora looked at her. It seemed strange how much uglier Kairi looked when you were standing on this side of her.

_**Is it always the same?**_

_**And will you come back again?**_

_**Do you like this?**_

_**Oh, do you like this?**_

_**Is it like this?**_

_**(Born in a war of opposite attraction)**_

_**Is it always the same?**_

_**(It isn't, or is it a natural conception?)**_

_**(Torn by the arms in opposite directions)**_

_**If you change your phone number,**_

_**(It isn't, or is it a Modernist reaction?)**_

_**Will you tell me?**_

"Nah I think I'm going to do this project right." Sora didn't excatly trust Kairi anymore nor did he trust Riku but something aboutthe way she was talking made him even less then willing to listen to her.

"Sora come on you don't need to sit with that trash remember what he did?" Sora stopped and looked at her.

"No Kairi in all honesty I don't remember what he did. In fact all I remember is what you told me about him." Riku blinked and looked at Sora.

"What?" Kairi glared at Riku.

"You keep your mouth shut. Trying to currupt my poor Sora's mind with your lies."

"You shut the hell up you stupid bitch!" Evana screamed.

"Make me you piece of poor trash!" Kairi smirked.

"You know what you little bitch. Our father and mother were both writers, our mom as a singer and our father an actor. They were famous bitch and when they died they left everything to us. So guess what. We're rich bitch. Plus our uncle is also a writter and head at the police station. So why don't you go fuck yourself you little bitch." Selphie and the others blushed at Kairi's mistake.

"Wait you two are rich and you hang out withy people like Riku?" Diana and Evana smirked and nodded.

"We have a good sense of character and noticed you were a bitch the moment we saw you. Back at that camp. Remember Kairi?" Kairi's eyes widened before she walked off.

" You two were there?" Evana nodded.

"We're not telling you anything though." Sora sighed. He was still stuck at square one. He wanted to remember so he could find out how much of a dick he really was towards Riku. Sora looked over to Riku who looked away. Something wasn't right here and only the twins, Kairi, and Sora knew though Sora couldn't really remember what it was. "I'll figure it out." He wispeared as the bus pulled upto the stop.

_**Is it like this?**_

_**Is it always the same?**_

_**When a heartache begins,**_

_**Is it like this?**_

_**If you like this,**_

_**Will you remember my name?**_

_**Will you come play it again,**_

_**If you like this?**_

_**Oh, do you like this?**_

Kit: wow that took me a whole day to right heh. I really like that song I've listened to it for over 13 hours. So I guess you guys can guess that something happened at camp and it took away Sora's memories. heh Please review.


End file.
